


Late Night Desires

by Barba



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10087595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barba/pseuds/Barba
Summary: A comment that you wish you could take back results in you heading to Barba's apartment later that night to make things right with him.





	1. Chapter 1

“Barba, the suspect’s past abuse _is_ relevant. With the way he was raised, the kid did not stand a chance at a normal, healthy life.” Taking a deep breath, you tried to steady your voice, despite your growing frustration at Barba’s refusal to agree with you.

Being the child psychologist that the Manhattan SVU often consulted, you had gotten to know the snarky ADA quite well during the past few months. Many evenings were spent together preparing your expert witness testimony for his trials. Despite your familiarity, he insisted on thoroughly prepping you every time, claiming that he wanted to eliminate the possibility of any surprises. Since you were paid regardless of whether you worked in your own office or were on loan to the DA’s office, you humored his need for perfection.

Though you wouldn’t openly admit it to him, you had grown to enjoy spending time in Barba’s company. Bickering over a difference of opinion was a common occurrence between you two, but in the end you both enjoyed a healthy debate. The fact that he was incredibly easy on the eyes did not hurt.

At present, you and Barba were at the edge of another heated dispute. A teenager had assaulted two of his classmates. Barba was insistent on trying the perp as an adult. Although the crimes committed were heinous and churned your stomach, your professional experience told you that the teenager needed psychiatric help, not to be locked with the general population of adult criminals.

“Abuse is not an excuse for his behavior. You said yourself, he is mentally competent to stand trial. I _will_ be charging him with murder one,” Barba rebutted your attempt for leniency while shuffling papers.

“I believe, with the proper help, he can be rehabilitated. Sending him to prison will only make him worse,” you were not giving up.

“You really believe he can become a worse human being than he already is?” Barba raised his eyebrows at you. “We both saw the photos of the victims. No, based on what he went through in his childhood, he could never be a normal, nonviolent member of society. That damage cannot be undone.”

“Well _you_ made something of yourself.”

Right when you said those words, you knew you crossed the line. A deafening silence filled his office as you both stood frozen.

“Barba …” you began. He had told you about his childhood in confidence; neither of you could believe you’d ever use it against him.

“I believe we’re done here, Doctor. Your opinion has been noted.” Barba did not turn to look at you as he said those words.

After hesitating, you decided it would be best to leave. Hopefully you’d be able to apologize once he’d calmed down. With one last glance at him, which he wouldn’t return, you collected your belongings and made your way out of his office. In your head, you were already going over how you would phrase your apology.

* * *

The time on your phone read 11:35 pm. Barba should have arrived at his apartment hours ago, which was the reasoning of your drunk brain for pounding on his door at such an hour. The three tequilas in your system told you that tonight was the _perfect_ time to make amends with the lawyer. Feelings of guilt had been eating away at you, and you didn’t want to wait much longer until you were on good terms with your friend again. Hours have passed since your debate, so he should have had time to cool off by now … right?

“Doctor?” Barba was definitely surprised to see you at his apartment. However, he still moved to the side to let you enter. You strolled into his apartment, noting his choice of household wardrobe. It was the first time you’d seen him without a suit, wearing only sweatpants and a t-shirt. Turns out the man didn’t only look good in three-piece suits, plain shirts also fit him quite well. The v-neck cut let some chest hairs peek out, making you wonder what it would be like to run your fingers through them.

“Raf! Hi.” You’d rehearsed your apology speech multiple times, but at that moments, your mind was blank.

“This is unexpected,” Barba stated the obvious. His tone made it clear that he was still unhappy with your earlier remark, and you would have to do some groveling to get back in his good graces. You deserved it, though.

“I … wanted to see you tonight,” you tried again to start your speech. In your attempt to gather your thoughts, your mind once again wandered to Barba’s chest hair … At the moment, you felt like you had the attention span of a goldfish.

“What do you want from me?” Barba looked straight at you as he folded his arms over his chest in expectation of a response.

_To be fucked hard and deep._

No, you had to keep those thoughts to yourself. And your hands as well. Wouldn’t want to sexually assault the sex crimes prosecutor.

“I wanted to make out … up with you. Make _up_ with you,” damn that Freudian slip. Barba’s smirk indicated that your blunder did not go unnoticed.

“So which one is it?” He egged you on.

“Either? Both? You can choose.” The alcohol had clearly made you lose several brain cells, there was no other explanation for your audacity.

_What the hell_ , you thought. _If this blows up in my face, I can always blame it on the booze_.

Barba bit his lip, as if he was debating whether to take you up on your offer. Not waiting for a response, you took a few steps towards him, stopping only when you had invaded his personal space, but still did not touch him. You felt like a cheetah on the prowl, trying not to scare the gazelle she was about to sink her teeth into. As bold as you were feeling, you were sober enough to know you couldn’t just pounce on him without obtaining consent from him first … despite the impatient throbbing that was starting to build up below your belt.

When Barba did not hesitate at your approach, you took that as indication that it was okay to keep going. With all the subtlety that your alcohol-infused brain would allow, you placed your hands on Rafael’s forearms and applied a bit of pressure, indicating that you wanted him to drop the barrier he had created. Rafael showed compliance by lowering his hands, and you swiftly stepped into the space they used to occupy.

Your confidence returned when you felt Rafael’s hands find your waist, settling to a resting spot on your hips. He was letting you take the lead, while reassuring you that you had his approval. The temptation to wrap your arms around his neck was too strong, and you didn’t resist.

“I’m sorry for what I said,” you finally got the words out.

“I know,” Rafael almost whispered the words.

Knowing that the conflict between you had dissipated, you felt it was safe to close the distance between you and Rafael. Rafael’s tongue slid over your lip, asking for entrance, which you were glad to give him. His kiss was slow and tender, leaving you wanting so much more.

His hands moved to your back, to pull you in for an embrace. You felt completely safe enveloped in his arms.

Rafael was the first one to break away from your kiss. For a moment, you were disappointed at the loss and were about to lean in to find his lips again, when you felt their warmth on your neck. Instinctively, you tilted your head to grant him better access. He alternated between nibbling and running his tongue down your skin, the combination driving you crazy.

“Raf … I want more.” You lowered one hand from his neck to rest on the waistband of his sweats, your fingers inching their way under the cloth. With each passing second, you felt a greater need to see what he was packing in those pants, to feel the smooth skin of his member on your tongue, to wrap your lips around him…

“As much as I would love to take your clothes off, kiss every inch of you, feel how wet I can make you … I can’t tonight. You’ve been drinking, and I don’t want you to have any regrets.” That tease! “If you don’t change your mind, we can talk about it in the morning.”

With the release of a disappointed sigh, you had to admit he was right. Neither of you wanted a one night stand. Barba was someone you wanted to come back to night after night after night.

“Yeah, I understand. But I won’t change my mind,” you were sure to make your intentions clear.

“Me neither.” His green eyes twinkled as he smiled at you. “Take my bed for the night, I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“Gladly,” you accepted his offer without argument. “I plan to be spending plenty of time in that bed, might as well get acquainted,” you said with a wink. If he wanted to tease you, you’d get him right back.

“I can’t wait, cariño.” Rafael placed a soft kiss on your hand before letting you depart to his bedroom.

Showing up at Barba’s apartment late at night turned out to be a good idea after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Rafael had given you one of his shirts to sleep in. He also offered a pair of sweatpants, but since the waist would have been significantly loose, _and_ you still wanted to make an impression, you opted to forego the bottoms and stayed in your panties.

The shirt he gave you had a Harvard logo on it, so he must have had it for a while. You breathed in Rafael’s scent, permanently ingrained in the shirt by now. The pleasant aroma attributed to the difficulty of waiting until morning to see, to touch, Rafael again.

And his bed! The peacock of a lawyer sure knew how to assemble a lavish bed set. Based on their crisp texture, the bed sheets had been recently ironed and starched. A man who cared about clean, pressed laundry was a turn on all on its own.

When you crawled into the bed, you were surprised to find yourself sinking into the mattress slightly more than you expected. Apparently his firm presentation did not extend to all aspects of his comfort zone.

Sleep found you soon after you built a cocoon for yourself in Rafael’s bed, his scent aiding in a peaceful slumber.

The following morning you woke up to a quiet apartment. Taking advantage of the situation, you hopped in the shower; a clean body always gave you more confidence. After once again pulling on Rafael’s shirt and securing clean panties from your purse (you always kept a fresh pair on hand … for emergencies), you made your way to the living room.

Rafael was still asleep on the couch. It seemed that his hair really did have a mind of its own at night: clumps stuck out in different directions. The spare blanket he was sleeping under was obviously not a perfect fit for him, as his toes peeked out from the other side.

Knowing Barba to be a coffee addict, you decided to wake him up to a fresh pot of coffee, partially to thank him for giving up his bed and partially to apologize for embarrassing yourself the night before. You wanted to stay on his good side, and what better way than to refill the IV of coffee he seemed to have permanently attached to himself.

Leaning back on the kitchen counter, you continued to watch Rafael as you waited for the coffee to brew. As the coffee maker emitted a soft steady rumble, Rafael started to stir. He moaned sleepily, waking up to the smell and sound of coffee.

Eventually, Rafael peeked his head out from under the covers, eyes half open, and groggily said, “Mornin’.”

“Good morning. I found your Arabica coffee, though I’d help you start the day.”

Rafael sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Thank you.” After a few blinks, he felt more coherent. He looked over at you, his gaze starting at your legs and rising to make eye contact, as if unsure who should be the one to start this conversation. You decided to bite the bullet.

“So last night …”

“Did you mean it? What you said about wanting to be with me?” Rafael had made it a habit of cutting you off. He sure didn’t waste time.

“Yeah, that wasn’t the alcohol talking. Well … it served as a catalyst.” Making your way over to Rafael, you perched yourself on the end of the couch, giving him enough space to decide if he wanted to make the next move. His Harvard shirt barely covered your legs, and Rafael’s longing look to them did not go unnoticed.

“I’m glad. I couldn’t sleep last night ... thinking about you, in my bed …”

He shifted to slide closer to you, while you turned your body to face him, indicating that you approved of where this was going.

“I actually had a _great_ sleep. I’m in love with your bed,” you teased. “Now I understand your sneaky tactic. Make a woman comfortable in your bed, so she doesn’t leave, because nothing else compares.” You weren’t sure if you were still talking about the bed, or referring to the person it belonged to.

The comfort Rafael exuded was unique to him. Being in his embrace last night was a feeling you wanted to experience over and over. He made you feel special.

Rafael raised his hand to cup your cheek, his thumb tracing your cheekbone. His green eyes bore deep into yours, and you couldn’t look away.

“Maybe that’s because I don’t want you to leave,” Rafael spoke softly, before leaning in to kiss you. His lips were soft, yet the kiss firm, filled with passion. His tongue barely waited before asking for entrance.

The kiss was over before you knew it, and Rafael’s hand gone from your face. You suddenly felt it on your bare knee; it was barely grazing you, as if waiting for consent. The look in Rafael’s eyes confirmed your guess, and you nodded in assent. You’d thought about this moment often, and you weren’t going to pass up on it. With the desire that his kiss ignited once again, you pulled him back in to continue. You were getting laid this morning, no question about it.

Rafael really was a horny boy this morning, because his warm hand was steadily making its way up your thigh. He stopped right as he reached your groin, not wanting to proceed without your consent.

Your hand slid down his forearm, pushing your fingers into his bulging muscles, pulling him closer. And those fingers. Oh, how you’d dreamed of those long fingers entering you, stroking your fire, giving you pleasure.

But Rafael had other plans.

There was no rush to get to the dessert, he was just getting started.

His finger lightly brushed over your panties, the only barrier between his finger and your hot center. He moaned against your lips as your wetness seeped through the fabric. The next touch had more pressure, more longing.

“Raf, please, I want more,” you urged him. He was definitely trying to kill you with this painfully teasing pace.

“Patience,” he said in between kisses. Rafael Barba sure used a lot of tongue, who knew. “You’ll get what’s coming to you, trust me.”

You knew Barba kept his word, but it was time to turn the tables, take back some control. So you untangled yourself from his arms and stood up.

Positioning yourself directly in front of him, you slipped your fingers into the waistband of your panties, and pushed them to the floor. His shirt just barely covered your ass, and your most intimate parts centimeters from being exposed.

Rafael groaned and swiftly leaned forward, grabbing you by the hips and pulling you to straddle him. You let out a surprised gasp.

“Now who’s teasing, hmm?” Rafael growled.

His hands caressed the outside of your thighs before moving up under his shirt. You bit your lip to keep from moaning too loud at the feel of his skin on your flesh.

Instinctively, you grinded on him, feeling his cock hard and ready to enter you.

“ _You’re_ ready for me, counselor.” You’d always wanted to call him that in an inappropriate setting. The way his hips pushed up to meet yours indicated he approved of your language.

He pulled his shirt off of you in one swift motion. As you raised your arms, your breasts perked up at your taut muscles. Not being able to resist, he placed his palm on your back to pull you towards him, and took a breast into his mouth.

You gasped at the pleasure of his tongue caressing your nipple, as if he couldn’t get close enough to you.

While resting your hands on his shoulders, you realized he was still fully clothed. Not acceptable. You needed to feel his skin, all of him. With a tug at his shirt, Rafael hastily pulled off his own shirt, unlocking from your breast for a brief moment. When he resumed, he switched to your other breast; nobody was going to be left out today.

As you were enjoying the attention his tongue and lips were providing, you raked your fingers over his chest. Little hairs littered the canvas, just the way you liked it.

“Raf, I want to feel you inside me.” You wanted to feel more than the friction caused by dry-humping his crotch.

“I’d like nothing more,” Rafael replied.

You lifted yourself so Rafael could slide down his pants. Wow, did you love the sight.

His cock felt perfect in your hand. The warm, smooth texture almost made your mouth water. Your thumb stroking the vein on its underside was making Rafael groan in pleasure. It was hard to concentrate as Rafael placed kisses on your neck. Some of them might even leave a mark.

“You’re still sure you want this?” The sex crimes prosecutor in him was peeking his head out. Who knew that insisting on affirmative consent could be so hot?

“Yes,” you cried longingly. “Condom?” You were on birth control, but doubling up on protection never hurt anybody.

“To your side, in the drawer,” he pointed to the side table.

You rolled the latex on and slowly slid onto Rafael. The painful pleasure of being expanded filled your lower stomach, and you wanted more. Rafael peppered gentle kisses on your face as you adjusted to his size, letting you determine when you were ready to keep going.

When you felt you were ready, you began rocking your hips. Rafael moaned in pleasure.

“You feel fantastic,” his words urged you on.

“I love the way you fill me up, papi.” At your words, Rafael let out a growl.

As a reward for discovering his kink, Rafael’s hand found your clit, and he used his thumb to rub you while you rode him. With the way his cock was hitting your soft spot, and his thumb massaging you, you knew you were not going to last long. Based on his grunts, neither was he.

“Hermosa, I’m close,” he warned you,

“Me too ... papi ... you’re gonna make me cum.” You wanted him to know how good he made you feel.

With a few more thrusts, you found your releases. You collapsed against Rafael, as you felt him still riding out his orgasm.

“Oh god …” was all you could say.

For once, your lawyer was speechless. Rafael merely stroked your back as you both came down. The next few minutes were spent in peaceful silence, both of you recovering from your pleasures.

“Now, if you ever claim you can’t function before having your morning coffee, I’ll know you’re lying,” you teased. “Everything is in perfect working order.”

Rafael smirked at your innuendo. “I can make an exception for you.”


End file.
